Based On A True Story
by PercyJackson-Fangirl-No.1
Summary: We were just in the museum when the wall exploded! You would never guess who came out! Read and find out what happens. Please review!


**Hi there. This is my first Kane Chronicles story and yes this was based on a true story. You should go and check out my other story but first, READ AND REVIEW!**

**I do not own anything! I am not the almighty, amazing Rick Riordan (though I wish I were)  
**

Based on a true story…

"Hey guys! Look over here!"

Me and my friends, Izzy and Pete, were taking a field trip to the museum with our school, but the chaperone was SO BORING so we broke off and explored on our own. After an hour or two, we found what we were looking for. The Egyptian Exhibit. I was showing my buddies a cool scarab that I saw. We walked over to a long hall with a giant Sphinx on the very left side, nothing on the right, and a small resting bench in the middle.

"Cool." Izzy said.

"My feet are killing me." Pete complained. "Let's sit down on that bench over there." He started walking over but I stopped him.

"Come on Hailey." He whined. I didn't feel safe here though.

I heard a noise, like someone was doing explosives just on the other side of the wall on the right hand side. Of course I was right.

"Get back!" I screamed. We hid behind the entrance to the big room as the right side wall exploded into a million pieces. Why didn't we run you ask? Because it was cool! We poked our heads out so we could see what was going on. Out of the giant hole in the wall, came out two kids. A boy with the skin color of chocolate and a curved blade at his side looked no more than 14. The other was a girl with light skin and blond hair with a streak of red highlight in it. She looked around 12. She also had a wand in her hand and both kids were wearing clothes that looked a bit like white pajamas. They did look very different, but they looked the same in a way, like they were related. Maybe they were siblings. Out of all the chaos, no one seemed to notice that I was snapping a couple pictures on my iPod. Who wants to miss a moment like this?

"Carter, it's over there!" Said the girl. She had a British accent.

"Yes Sadie." Said the boy named Carter. Funny, he didn't have an accent.

"I can see that because it is the only giant thing in this room!" Carter said obviously.

They started running towards the sphinx as I caught a couple more pictures. Sadie had yelled something I don't think I would ever understand in my lifetime, and waved her wand. What was she doing?

Almost instantly, a _hole, _I would say, opened up. It was like a vortex right in front of the sphinx's head. It all would've looked pretty heroic, especially when Sadie and Carter jumped over the bench but Carter got his foot caught on the side on the bench, tripped over it, and did a full face plant on the hard floor.

*Click*

I looked at the picture I just took. Awesome. It was of Carter with his legs still in the air and his face colliding with the floor. Yep. That's going on Facebook. Sadie stopped and looked at Carter, then burst out laughing.

"Oh Carter! If I had a camera, then this would be going on Facebook!"

Done and done.

Carter looked up dazed, then looked around as if there was anyone who saw him. He looked our way, back at Sadie, and did a double take at us..

"WHAT?" Carter looked annoyed and turned red of embarrassment.

I didn't know if he meant that we shouldn't have seem him fall, or the fact that we were witnessing a vortex, portal thing when we weren't supposed to.

"Hi…" Me, Izzy and Pete said weakly.

Sadie pulled Carter over and talked for a second as if planning a punishment. I motioned for my friends to back away slowly so we wouldn't make any noise. Sadly though, we were a little to slow. Sadie caught us when we got to the door, shouted a command and waved her wand at us. Suddenly, I felt like a rope has tied around me and pulled my friends and I forward. I dropped my iPod in the action. There goes my picture.

Poop.

I couldn't move at all. I looked to my friends and they seemed to have the same problem. I was afraid that Sadie was going to do something horrible to us when Carter yelled out.

"Hey!"

Sadie looked to see Carter run over to the scarab I was looking at earlier.

"It's right here!" Carter said

"Good, get it out." Sadie said.

carter used the butt of his weird sword to shatter the glass and the alarm went off.

"Whoa!" Izzy yelled. "You can't just destroy the building and take an ancient artifact! That's illegal!"

I though we were going to be turned into fleas then or something like that because of what Izzy said, but Sadie and Carter just smiled. Carter took the scarab and put it in his pocket.

"If we had a quarter for every illegal thing we did," Carter started. "Then we would be millionaires." Sadie finished.

"Well you can't just leave us here." Pete remarked. "The cops will find us and think we did all this destruction."

I piped in. "Yeah, we'll be arrested!"

Sadie sighed. "You saw nothing." Those were the last words we heard from them when Sadie snapped her fingers. We somehow magically ended up outside the museum. We could see our class line up for the buses. we all looked at each other and ran towards the buses.

That night when I got home, I looked on my computer and found that my picture was on ICloud. Of course! How could I forget. I went to Facebook and uploaded the picture of Carter face planting into the ground, then turned off the computer. I though for a second. What had happened back there?

An hour or two later, I turned on the computer again. cool. I got some comments.

**Hailey M- Look at this fool!**

** 36 people likes this**

_**COMMENTS**_

**Pete B- Hey, I remember that!**

**Lily K- Ha ha, nice timing!**

**Percy J- Man, that's got to hurt, anyway, when are you coming back to camp?**

**Dan T- Ohhh FACEPLANT!**

**Sadie K- Hey that reminds me when my brother… Hey, that IS my brother!**

I clicked on Sadie's profile. That can't be her, can it? But it was. Her picture was her, Carter who was apparently her brother, another girl holding a book, and another boy about 9 or 10. Their arms were around each others shoulders and smiling at the camera as if the were the best of friends. In the background, I could only make out some toes of which I would assume as a giant statue and… are those penguins? I looked at Sadie. She still had the same blond hair, just with a blue highlight this time.

You ask me what I did next? Well it was easy. I clicked the friend button.


End file.
